Things Change
by Nehasupnfan
Summary: Dean called someone from his past to help with a case. Little did he know that things had changed. // Ok, the summary really sucks. But please give the story a read Rating may change later//


AN: I don't own anything you recognize except maybe for Dean. Ok maybe not but I'd surely fight Kripke for him!

Spoilers: Spoilers for season 2

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Find anything?" Dean looked up from his fat book to Sam. Sam was sitting in front of his laptop with a slight frown on his face concentrating so hard that Dean was sure as hell that the laptop would spontaneously combust under Sam's intense gaze. "Sammy?" Dean tried again.

"Huh?" Sam looked up so quickly it was almost comical. Dean snorted_. Good old geek boy. No wonder he never gets laid! _

"Find anything? I swear I feel like it's echoing in here or something!" Dean remarked.

"Sorry, No. I'm looking but all I have a big steamy pile of nothing!! There's nothing here that may tie the murders to anything supernatural." Sam sighed. "Maybe it's not our kind of gig man!"

Dean sighed. This was getting old. He was itching for a hunt. And this case wasn't helping him one bit. He needed something, _anything,_ to get a move on things on this case. Dean needed to hunt _something_. Dean shut his book and stood up.

"I'm gonna go grab a bite. You want something?" Dean put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"Surprise me." Sam didn't even look up from his laptop. He was busy clicking away on the keys trying to look for a link.

Dean smiled at his brother. What would he do without him? He knew he wasn't the caring, sharing type of guy and that Sam probably didn't know this, but Dean needed him, and Bobby too. After his father died, Dean didn't think that things would be okay. He was positive that things were going to fall apart, that _he_ was going to fall apart. But somehow in this whole mess he found his brother. He found his _Sammy_. Sure things had become infinitely weird with respect to the yellow-eyed demon after that. And he was always haunted by the words his father had whispered into his ears five minutes before he died. But he wouldn't let it come to that. He was going to make darn sure that nothing happened to his little brother. Dean snorted. Sam was anything but little! Dean smiled again. Things had been easy going for a while now, well, except for the fact that he was itching for a hunt. But other than that things were fine.

Dean slammed the motel door behind him and walked to his car. He needed information on this case and he _knew _that there was a case here, he just wasn't getting his hands on the proper resources. Pretty young girls of Williamsville, Indiana were dropping dead before one could say the word, DROP. The only common link between all the girls was the fact that they all visited the same bar, Zen, the night they died. Sam and Dean had arrived three days ago but they had nothing; no solid leads, no witnesses, no suspects. They had nothing to go on here. And Dean was getting really frustrated.

Dean knew what he had to do. The problem was that he hadn't done this in a long time; asked for help from _that_ certain person. Sure Bobby was working his ass off on this particular case too but as of now he had no new information. He had come up empty handed as well. _Oh to hell with pride!_ He had a job to do and he was going to do it! He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the dreaded number.

Dean had been waiting at the diner for almost twenty minutes now. His legs were twitching; a clear sign that he was nervous. He took a deep cleansing breath. _Well that didn't help!_ He looked at the other people in the diner. He had to admit that sometimes he was jealous of the civilians. The fact that they went about their lives without any care, without any _knowledge _about the things that go bump in the night. No point dwelling over that now. This life chose him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it even if he tried.

Dean sighed and looked down at his watch again_. It's just a meeting. Yeah, this ain't gonna be awkward at all! We can be totally civil to each other. No biggie. _If only he believed his piss poor attempt at pep talk. Truth was that things were going to be infinitely awkward.

Dean had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person dragging the chair opposite him and taking a seat. Dean looked up quickly and his eyes widened. He had forgotten about the hold she had on him. She looked the same if not more beautiful. Her hair was cut short now, touching her shoulders. And those damn eyes! They were these intense green and he tried not to get lost in them, _again_, which brought him to her perfect, full lips. He remembered, from a long forgotten past, carefully locked away in his head, how her lips felt against his own and he mentally smiled at the memory. But right now they were pressed together in a thin line. Clearly she wasn't happy to see him. He noticed that her posture was erect and she had folded her arms beneath her breasts. Dean shook his head_. Don't go there! _He brought his eyes back up to her face and saw that she had one eyebrow raised. Dean knew that she was getting impatient at his mute scrutiny of her looks.

"You look good Ally!" Dean smirked.

"Come to the point Dean." Allison's nostrils flared. Oh she was definitely not happy to see him.

Dean took a huge gulp of water from the glass on the table. _Not awkward my ass!!_

"I need your help." Dean set the glass back down on the table.

"Obviously! Why else would you call me?" Allison quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"We need some intel on the Masons' murder. Anything that you can get!" Dean leaned over the table to make proper eye contact with her.

"Oh? What about Bobby?" Allison leaned away as soon as he leaned in. She tightened her folded arms under her breasts. That little action didn't do anything to calm Dean. He gulped again.

"Please Ally!"Dean leaned in closer. "I wouldn't be asking for your help if I didn't need it."

"Right." Allison straightened. If it was possible for a person to become more rigid, Allison had just achieved that feat. She got up to stand and pushed her chair back a bit more roughly than she intended to. She made her way to the entrance of the diner.

Dean sat there dumbly, staring at the chair that she had just vacated. He had the distinct feeling that he said something wrong to her. He quickly got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and ran outside looking for her.

Allison was about to step off the sidewalk and cross the road when she felt a familiar hand wrap around her bicep and turn her around. She stared at the arm around her bicep and raised her eyes to the person to whom it was attached to. She stared at him expectantly.

Dean scratched his right ear nervously. "You wanna get some coffee?"Dean blurted out.

"No." And with that one word of rejection she crossed the road and disappeared among the throng of tourists that visited Williamsville at this time of the year.

AN: Ok, I totally made up that town in Indiana. I'm really sorry for that!! And Please, PLEASE review!!


End file.
